


Bite me

by storm_clouds



Category: Fire Emblem, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Abuse, Alpha!Corrin, Alpha!Takumi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Eventual Smut, Homophobia, M/M, Omega!Leo, Other tags to be added later, gay pairing later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:30:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7915171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storm_clouds/pseuds/storm_clouds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was one very special thing about the kingdoms of Hoshido, Nohr and Valla that was unlike any other timeline or universe.  The kingdoms consisted of three types of people, Alphas, Betas, and Omegas.  Alphas were usually always rulers, the strong and commanding types always in the royal bloodlines, being known for being dominant and sometimes aggressive.  Betas were as close to normal as it could get, not having any special traits and being known for being both dominant and submissive, they had mostly normal lives, and they were the most common out of all three.  Omegas were the rarest of them all, sought out for by Betas and Alphas alike, being submissive and sometimes shy and quiet of most of them all.  It was extremely rare for someone to present as an Omega, let alone one of the royal bloodline.  What shocked everyone most of all was not just having an Omega in their kingdom, but the one presenting was the second prince of Nohr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I haven't written anything in a while (let alone a fanfic) so I decided to give it a try! I've been interested in the AOB dynamics for a while and I also love fire emblem fates, so I thought it'd be nice to give this a shot and see how it goes. Rated M for possible smut later on and probably cursing, LeoKumi will be involved later on as the main pairing but also involving one-sided or slight M!Corrin/Leo, and any suggestions for pairings are welcomed and appreciated! Apologies for any grammatical errors or misspellings.

A soft sigh, the only noise in the long hall, seemed to bounce off the walls in an echo as the second prince of Nohr, Leo, made his way to the room at the end of the hall to meet up with his older siblings and Hoshidan allies to plan out any of their next battle strategies for the future.  As the dark Knight held onto his time and his boots made soft clicking noises against the tile he walked on, one thing nagged at him in the back of his mind.

 

_"He still hasn't presented yet."_ Corrin had whispered to Xander only a few days before, Leo overhearing it as he had walked past the room they were in when he was on his way to go rest.   _"Leo?"_ Xander replied, making the blond stop in his tracks as he was leaving, after all, it was undignified to eavesdrop on someone's conversation.  Thinking Xander had called for him, he turned and took a step back to listen.

 

_"He's 17 now, big brother..  Everyone else had presented at their own times, but most all of them had been younger than him, and he doesn't show any signs of presenting anytime soon..  I can't smell anything on him, not of Alpha or Beta or anything."_ The adopted brother whispered, looking nervous as he admitted to his elder brother what he had noticed.  Xander shook his head slowly, his golden curls slightly bobbing as he did so, and he sighed.

 

_"I'm sure it'll be just fine, little prince.  I didn't present as an Alpha until I was almost 18, Camilla had just turned 17 when she presented.  There's nothing to worry over, he'll present on his own time."_ Leo inhaled deeply, scowling slightly as he turned back and walked down the hall.  He knew he had been late on presenting, and it bothered him, but it didn't help to have his older brother pointing it out to his other siblings.  It just made him feel  _ashamed_

 

Leo snapped out of his thoughts when the door in front of him was opened by his retainers, shaking his head slowly when Odin said something about fate being on Leo's side during this meeting and Niles just muttering something about Odin having a better use for his mouth than to talk nonsense.  Walking into the room and taking a seat beside the Hoshidan prince, Takumi, he sank down into the chair and sighed.

 

"What's wrong with you?"  Takumi whispered as he nudged him with his elbow, Leo shooting a glare to him from the side.  The blond really didn't seem like he was in the mood to be bothered, but it wasn't like the silver haired male cared.  Shrugging it off as his usual rudeness, he gently nudged him again.  Takumi and Leo had grown closer during the times they had spent together since Leo and Xander had joined Corrin's army, sharing their own interests and becoming 'friends'.  They of course, still fought and teased and insulted, if that was what was considered friends, but they at least weren't trying to kill each other anymore.

 

"Nothing."  Leo lied, turning and ignoring Takumi as he glanced at Xander and began to listen to him plan out a strategy with Corrin and Ryoma.  The truth was, Leo was still bothered by how he hadn't yet presented as an Alpha like the rest of his family.  His father was an Alpha, his elder brothers and sister Alphas, and Elise was a beta.  It wasn't a surprise when Elise turned out to be a beta, she wasn't one to fight and she was always kind and considerate.  Like Elise, Sakura and Hinoka from the Hoshidan royal family had presented as Betas, most all of the females in the Hoshidan royal family bloodline had.  Ryoma and Takumi, along with their father, had presented as Alphas.

 

Takumi huffed, shifting and sinking back slightly into his seat beside Leo, looking across the large table at Hinoka, Camilla, Elise and Sakura, who had been chatting with each other more than paying attention to the meeting.  "You're still the same old hardass, so it can't be too terrible, whatever is bothering you."  The archer muttered, and Leo almost,  _almost_ cracked a smirk as he slowly began to raise his hand to interrupt Xander and Corrin's speech, ready to give his advice for the situation before a shiver ran down his spine, a quick and sharp pain affecting his abdomen as he stiffened and slowly dropped his arm back down into his lap.

 

The smirk that began to form had faded from his face, his expression blank as he gently rubbed at his abdomen and wondered what exactly had just happened to him.  He had never felt something like that before and definitely didn't recognize it, but when he saw Takumi shudder and bite his lip out of the corner of his eye, it was almost like he had felt it too.  The archer hadn't paid much attention to the meeting, too wrapped up in his own thoughts until it seemed like almost a soft breeze hit him in the quiet and dark room.  If he could've explained it, it was almost as if floating in a calm ocean until a wave comes out of nowhere to hit you.

 

The room was silent, for the most part, as the two youngest princes said nothing and the girls had friendly chats, while the older brothers spoke to each other about important matters.  Leo began to doze off, slowly standing up from his seat and gaining the attention of most everyone, Takumi reaching out to grab at his wrist before he dodged it.  "Leo?  Where are you going?"  Corrin asked, standing too as concerned filled his eyes.  "I don't feel so well, brother.  I'm going back to my room.  If you need anything, you know where I am."  Corrin started to speak again before Leo had already disappeared out the door, Camilla turning away from Hinoka to give him a soft smile.  "Don't worry about him, darling.  I'm sure he'll be just fine."  Leo heard the words of his elder sister as he left the room, glancing back and scowling before taking off back towards his room, Odin and Niles stumbling and running to keep up with him.   _"As if you knew anything about me, my dear siblings.."_

 

\-  -  -

 

The day seemed to go on just fine, Corrin, Xander and Ryoma planning out anything necessary for the future and Leo practically sulking in his bedroom alone.  As the hours passed, more small waves of pain and discomfort washed over him, Leo trying to brush it off as nothing as he was called into battle with a few of the Hoshidans and his siblings.  As Leo struck down enemy after enemy with Brynhildr in his hand, he seemed fine, until more waves of pain and- heat?  Hit him in small cycles.  They had become more frequent, and as much as he was ashamed of saying it, he was..  Aroused.  

 

The dark knight had been getting distracted because of the pain, taking a deep breath and letting out a shaky sigh as the enemies seemed to stop coming, slowly climbing off of his horse as Corrin, Xander and Takumi approached him.  "Nice going there, dumbass.  You nearly got yourself killed if I hadn't hit that enemy with my arrow before he got you."  Takumi grumbled, rolling his eyes as his step brother shoved him as a silent "shut up".  Leo was quiet, his hand rubbing at the armor around his abdomen.  " Leo, are you sure everything is alright?  You've been acting strange all day..  And for a few days, even."  Corrin said with a frown, but Leo brushed it off as he told himself that Corrin didn't really care.

 

He started to say, "I'm fine," before the next wave of the pain seemed to knock his breath away, letting out a pained groan before his vision darkened and he collapsed forward into Xander's arms, the last thing he heard before coming back to reality hours later was three familiar male voices, all shouting out  ** _"Leo!"._**

 

\- - - 

 

A soft groan escaped the lips of the blond Nohrian prince as he shifted, his vision slowly coming back to him as he glanced around, noticing immediately he wasn't in his room.  He seemed to be laying in the bed of one of his older siblings, likely Corrin from the looks of it.  The impatient foot tapping and the quiet whispered made him glance over at his siblings, seeing Corrin, Xander, Camilla and Elise gathered around, Elise springing up and jumping over happily when she noticed he was awake.  "Leo!  You're okay!  We were so worried about you."  She said with a slight pout as he sat up, rubbing at his abdomen almost on instinct when he did.  His voice had almost left him, his throat gone dry as he tried to speak, Camilla stepping over and handing him a glass of water, concern laced onto her features.  

 

Nodding slowly to her as a silent thanks, he took the drink and chugged it down quickly, sighing as he placed the glass down and looked around.  Leo didn't feel like himself, he felt..  Off guard, vulnerable even.  And he didn't seem to care then, he was still tired and in slight pain that came and went.  "What happened to me?"  He asked quietly, looking between his siblings, Corrin standing in a corner and looking away.  Xander was the first to speak, clearing his throat briefly before he said a word.  "Leo, it's not easy to say, but..  You're presenting now, and.."  He started, taking a deep sigh.

 

Leo almost seemed to beam at this, a smirk growing on his face.  "I am?  So I'm an Alpha then, and everyone knows it, right?  What's the big deal, did everyone get sick like this when they presented?"  He asked, shifting to look around at everyone as they had yet again fallen silent, the smirk leaving his face.  "I am an Alpha.."  He said quietly, sounding more like he was stating a fact, or convincing himself, than asking.  "...right?"  None of his siblings spoke, until Camilla stepped forward with a hand on her chest and a soft sigh escaping her lips.  "Leo, dear..  I'm so sorry, but you're..  You're presenting as an omega."  And with those few words, everything seemed to come crashing down.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo isn't adjusting well to being an Omega, and his first heat coming is making it anything but easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut will be involved in the next chapter or the one after that, no warnings for this chapter apply. Suggestions for any side pairings for any of the royals or retainers are appreciated!

An almost audible shattering noise seemed to be heard in the dark and quiet room, all 5 of the Nohrian siblings silent as Leo had the realization of his status among all of them.  Leo stayed sitting up in bed, his gaze looking down into his lap, his casual clothing slightly sagging against his slender form.  Camilla and Xander stood near the corner of the room by the door, Corrin standing behind them both and seeming to almost press against the wall in an attempt to stay away from anyone else.

 

All 3 Alphas stayed near the corner, the small Beta girl hopping onto the end of the Omega's bed, giving a loving and yet sad smile to her older brother.  "That..  Can't be true.  I can't be an Omega."  He muttered, keeping his gaze away from any of his siblings.  Elise opened her mouth to say something, but sank back down against the mattress.  "It'll be okay, big brother!  It can't be that bad, right?  You're still the best mage around!"  She said cheerfully, trying to perk her elder brother up.

 

The poker face that remained his expression seemed to break all records of any blank looks he had before, nothing being able to be seen on his face as he avoided eye contact with everyone in the room.  "It can't be.."  He repeated, gripping tightly onto the blankets that rested in his lap.  As much as he wanted to believe otherwise and refused to believe what he had dreaded, another wave of sharp pains rolling through his body brought him to the reality that this was how it was going to be until the day he died, and he couldn't change that.

 

After the last wave that hit him, Corrin muttered a soft 'excuse me' before covering his nose and nearly bolting out of the room, the door swiftly closing behind him.  Camilla glanced over from her spot, a soft sigh escaping her lips as she twirled her lavander hair around her finger.  "Poor darlings."  She said softly as her gaze went from the door to the nearly sulking blond in the bed, his Hazel gaze moving up from the silk blankets to the Alpha malig knight.   _"Poor darlings"_?  He echoed, his gaze narrowing into a glare.  "When did I get involved, wasn't it always just about Corrin?"  He spat, tossing off the blankets and slipping out of bed to walk over to Camilla.

 

"Leo-"  Camilla started, blinking slowly at her younger brothers behavior.  Elise sensed that things wouldn't go well soon, the Beta quickly hopping off the bed and opening the door to dash away from the Alphas and clearly upset Omega.  "Don't 'Leo' me."  He growled, glaring up at his elder sister.  "Since when did you give a shit about me?  It's just always Corrin, Corrin, Corrin."  The venomous words dripped out of his mouth as if he had been waiting his entire life to say them, every word having more bite to it than the last.  "It's always about what Corrin wants or how amazing he is, how 'precious' little Corrin is, how he needs to be protected and fawned over by any and everyone."  

 

As Leo's emotions seeped through, the waves of heat seemed to linger on his abdomen, the newly presenting Omega biting his lip to distract himself from the feeling of burning pins and needles.  Camilla seemed stunned, her hand over her heart as no words left her mouth, Xander taking a step forward and harshly grabbing onto Leo's arm and giving him a firm yank back from his sister.  Leo glared up at his elder brother, not speaking a word as the Alpha began to speak to him.  "Leo, that is enough.  You're not yourself right now, you just need some rest and you'll be fine in no time."  "Darling,"  Came Camilla's sweet voice when she finally decided to speak, her hand placed on Leo's shoulder.  "Just get back in bed.  Presenting can be difficult for anyone, especially for Om-"

 

_**"Don't!"**_ Leo barked, yanking away from both of his siblings, giving them a look of anger and hate.  "Don't act like you give a shit about me now.  You never have, and now that I'm presenting as a  ** _useless Omega_** it's suddenly time to care?"  His voice got softer as his words lost the bite to it, glancing down before looking back up at the paladin beside him.  "This is who I am now, dear brother.  I'll never be 'myself' again."  Before any of the three could say another word, Leo had grabbed Brynhildr and left the room, both eldest siblings silent before Camilla sighed.  "Do you really think he'll be okay?"  She asked quietly, glancing to the blond crown prince.  "Honestly, sister..  I don't know."

 

\-  -  - 

 

_"In our lovely kingdom of Nohr, and even among our neighboring kingdoms, such as Hoshido, there are three types of people out there.  Not anyone such as nobles, commoners, or thieves.  We are all alike in some ways, but the things that define us are what we present as.  Alphas, Betas, and Omegas."  A cheery voice spoke to the young Leo, the small blond prince being about 13 at the time as one of the many castle servants discussed teaching him about the presentations of people everywhere.  The young blond let out a sigh, rolling his eyes and glancing back down at one of his books, the servant frowning._

 

_"My lord, you must pay attention!  This is very important for your future life."  The young boy sighed softly, placing the book aside as the servant smiled happily and gestured back to her studies.  "Thank you.  As I was saying, there are Alphas, Betas and Omegas.  Betas are the most common of all three, most people such as villagers being Betas.  There's nothing special about them, all having their own personalities such as being kind and considerate to anything along the lines of a sarcastic liar."  Leo shifted in his seat, glancing towards the female servant as he sank down into his chair.  It was incredibly boring to be lectured about something he didn't find interesting._

 

_"Alphas are rarer than Betas, but there are still many compared to Omegas.  Most people that are Alphas as nobles or someone of high standings.  There are more Alpha males than Alpha females, and they are known for being dominant, and sometimes protective and possessive of people they care for.  They are also feared when angered, and can be types of leaders or commanders.  Alpha males have things called 'ruts', and during one of these-"  The servant babbled on, Leo nearly starting to fall asleep in his chair before her shifted talk on Omegas got his attention._

 

_"Omegas are the rarest of all three, not many Omegas presenting at all, especially male ones.  Female Omegas are not as rare as males, but both are alike.  They can be very quiet and submissive, and they both have 'heats'.  Heats are times when Omegas are, say, 'sexually frustrated'.  They can go through great deals of pain and desperation to be mated and knotted during these heats, and although the males are not capable of having any children, the females heats make them more fertile.  It is said to be devestating to go through a heat without the help of a wanted Alpha, or possible Beta.  Betas can satisfy an Omega in heat, but naturally, Alphas are wanted to help and they are more capable."_

 

_"Heats for Omegas are like an Alphas rut, the rut, again being said, making Alphas possibly angry, possessive, and also sexually frustrated.  But, Omegas are very rare, and even more so to have males present as Omegas.  Heats and ruts can last between 5 to 8 days, 5 being the least amount of time before Omegas and Alphas begin to regain their true senses, heats and ruts clouding their actions and judgements.  The hormones given off by Omegas and Alphas during these times can be very distracting and almost intoxicating, the only time it isn't is if the Omegas and Alphas are related by blood, then there is close to no scent or attraction.  But, enough of those explanations.  Many people present by the age of 15, the youngest to present being around age 13 or the eldest being about 16 to 17.  That is all for now, my lord, you may go."  Leo snapped out of his thoughts, dozing off as he thought deeply about the Alphas and Omegas, nodding slowly as he stood up and grabbed his books, an uneasy feeling nagging at him as he turned and walked away._

 

\-  -  -

 

Leo sat alone, out in the gardens of the Nohrian palace, resting on a bench with Brynhildr in his lap.  After remembering all he was taught about Alphas, Betas and Omegas, Leo was ashamed.  He had many lessons of explanations, and as he recalled, presenting as an Omega did cloud his judgement briefly.  He was too upset about his presentation that he let his emotions take control, being harsh to his siblings.  A soft sigh escaped his lips before he stared to stand up, a grasp from behind and a hand clapping over his mouth making his eyes shoot open and his instincts to kick in.  Brynhildr sparked up in his hands, ready to cast a magic spell on whoever had grabbed him and begun to hold him still, until the strong scent of a powerful Alpha made the Omega tremble, a muffled moan escaping past the clasped hand as his senses dulled.  It almost seemed like he was drugged, the scent making his body twitch as the sparking and glowing tome stopped, the Omega no longer able to control the magic as the legendary tome slipped from his hands and fell open onto the ground, the overpowering Alpha scent making his eyelids droop, until he collapsed into the arms of his capture, seeing nothing but an endless sea of darkness.  As he was dragged away, it would seem to be that one thing was true.  As an Omega, he truely was  **useless.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo wakes up to find himself in a familiar place, with nothing but newfound shame for his weakness and choices that make him feel even worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the kind of slow update ! I've been busy lately and I wasn't completely sure if I should actually continue this.. But, I made my mind up and decided to keep going! Here's your chapter, I hope you enjoy! （＾ｖ＾）

A slight pounding in his head and the all too familiar heat stirring around in Leo's abdomen caused him to slowly open his eyes, a soft groan escaping his parted mouth.  An almost pained whimper escaped his mouth from the pins and needles he felt in his abdomen, the strong sexual desire not helping his already bad mood either.  As the blond glanced around, he realized he was in his bedroom, not knowing how or why he had ended up there.  Leo jumped slightly when he heard voices, ones that he recognized and glanced around the room.

 

 _"He's going farther and farther into his first heat.."_ One whispered, the voice sounding femanine and slightly concerned.  Leo noted it sounded like Camilla, but they didn't seem to realize he had woken up yet.   _"He needs a responsible Alpha, and soon, or else he'll go through hell doing it alone."_ Came a stronger male voice, a shudder running down Leo's spine at the sheer power it held when he realized it was Xander.   _"But it wouldn't be right for either of us to help, let alone would he even be attracted to us because of blood ties.. There aren't many Alphas that aren't royals.."_ Another person, likely male, cleared their throat and caused the two to look at them.   _"I...  I could help."_ _"Corrin, darling..  We couldn't ask you to-"_ A growl left Leo's mouth when he heard those words.  Xander even said it would be hell for Leo to do it alone, and there weren't many options, yet they couldn't have perfect little Corrin taking time out of his day to help his brother.  

 

Leo noticed he had growled shortly after, the three siblings turning to face him and Camilla smiling brightly as if the whispering session had never happened.  Clapping her hands together slightly, her boots clicked as she strutted over to the bed and sat down, the mattress sinking down underneath her weight as Leo glanced away from her.  "Leo, darling, how are you feeling?"  She asked sweetly, hand reaching out to tuck the stray strands of blond hair behind his ear.  The lavander haired woman received a scowl as her only reply, sighing and slowly standing up.  "You heard everything, didn't you?"  Xander asked, glancing over towards Corrin briefly.  The nearly sulking Omega shot a glare with his hazel eyes towards his elder brother, glancing back down and tugging slightly at his headband to adjust it.  "I did, brother.  And I have a lot to say."

 

Camilla began to speak again, before the realization of what had happened before Leo had woken up dawned on him.  " _How did I get back in my room..?"_ He said quietly, Camilla and Xander glancing at each other before the wave of Alpha scent sent small waves of shock up Leo's spine.  The blond's eyes widened briefly before he shot a glare to Corrin in the corner.  " _ **You did this?**_ "  He practically growled, a soft whimper escaping his lips as he crossed his legs and rubbed them together slowly, trying to help ease the ache.  Corrin stayed silent and shifted, looking over to Xander for support on what he had done.  "Leo, we asked him to.  We knew you couldn't have been safe out there alone if another Alpha had tried to take advantage of you."  The sensible part of Leo had understood their worry, but he had been too angered by the whole situation of even being an Omega, he brushed the thought aside and kept his anger firmly in place with his siblings.  "So, you practically had Corrin kidnap me for an experiment?"  He said blankly, his own emotions being swept back to plain coldness and no expressions.

 

"Leo..  We can discuss how angry you must be with us after your heat."  Xander said with a sigh, running his hands through his curly locks of hair.  "It's coming on fast, darling..  We are looking for Alphas and some betas for you, but.."  Camilla said sweetly, slowly becoming quiet when Corrin stepped forward and whispered to her, the Malig knight nodding as she stood up and left the room, soon followed by Xander.  Now alone together, Corrin and Leo briefly glanced at each other before Corrin sighed and took a step forward, slowly sitting down on the bed in front of Leo.  "I'm..  Sorry, brother."  Corrin said softly, receiving no response as Leo continued to uncomfortably shift.  "I shouldn't have done what I did."  Still, no response.  "But..  I know your heat is coming soon, and if someone doesn't help.."  A narrowed Hazel gaze was shot his way.  Corrin slowly moved forward, pulling Leo into a tight hug.  Drowning in the Alpha scent, Leo's body twitched and a soft moan escaped his mouth, his body screaming to give in and to beg for the Alpha, but he wouldn't allow it.  "This is a terrible time to say it, but..  I love you, Leo.  I always have." 

 

Leo's eyes widened in slight shock, never expecting to hear those words from anyone, let alone his adopted brother.  Leo did care for him, but never in the way that Corrin was expressing.  All he ever seemed to feel was envy towards the favored child and sibling.  "I...  I loved how good with magic you were, and how you always strived to become stronger.  I loved how smart you were and how you would speak your mind no matter what, at least, most of the time.."  Corrin chuckled, Leo becoming silent in his arms.  "I just wanted to always hold you and tell you how beautiful you were, and I wanted to see you show a real smile..  Is that bad?"  Corrin asked quietly, slowly scooting away and looking down at Leo.  When he didn't respond, he took a deep breath and moved forward to kiss the Omega.  Sitting up straight and placing his hand on Corrin's chest to push him away, his eyes and expression were blank before his venomous tongue spit out more emotionless words.  

 

"The only thing you are or ever will be to me is the brother I never wanted."

 

\-  -  -

 

_A fifteen year old Leo sat beside his father on the throne, his newly found weapon Brynhildr gently placed on his lap.  King Garon had called Leo to speak, and it had made him incredibly nervous, to say the least.  Leo had a good job of covering it up, but his father close to never called him to speak, especially in the throne room, and it was never good when he did.  Leo flinched when Garon spoke, gripping tightly onto the tome in his lap.  "I've heard that you still haven't presented, my son."  The blond took a deep breath, keeping his gaze away from the Nohrian king.  Elise was 13, just presenting as a Beta, and Garon hadn't exactly been pleased.  Elise had been called to the throne room after presenting, and after many hours, she had come out of the throne room, (closer to sprinted out) with tears in her eyes and a sob as she locked herself in her room for the rest of the day._

 

_"Yes, father..  I haven't."  He spoke quietly, toying with the edges of the purple and black tome.  "Look at me, child, and speak up."  Leo hesitated, slowly looking up at his father and raising his voice slightly.  "I have not presented, father."  A scowl came across Garon's face as he slowly stroked his beard, lost in thought as he looked down the hall.  Fearing he angered his father, Leo began to speak again, beginning to say things he shouldn't.  "Father, maybe I'm..  Just not cut out to be an Alpha..  Maybe I-"  Slamming his fists down against the throne, Garon rose his voice, causing Leo to flinch back in his seat.  "There will be no more Betas in this family!  Only Alphas, and if I hear from anyone about anything regarding any of my children to be anything but Alpha, there will be consequences.  Now go, and do not return unless I call for you."  Muttering a small 'yes, father' Leo took his tome and left, more lost in fear to think about the unjust and cruel words and threats he had heard.  As he left, the same feeling nagged at him in the back of his mind, brushing it off as he pretended like the day had gone just fine._

 

\-  -  -  

 

After the cruel words had been spoken, Corrin bit back any words he might have wanted to say, nodding slowly before standing up and leaving, closing the door behind him.  Leo sat alone, head in his hands as he let out a sigh.  Things just couldn't seem to get worse for him.  As Corrin left the room, he began to walk down the hall, jumping when he was grabbed by the throat by a strong force, his back slammed up against the wall as he let out a grunt.  Hands tightening on his throat, his own hands shot up to grip at the wrists of who he soon realized to be..   _ **Takumi?**_ "Br- _ach.._ -other..  What are.. You.."  Corrin choked out, the other Alpha narrowing his eyes and  _growling_ at his step sibling.  The archer tightened the grip on his choking sibling, Corrin clawing at his wrists to release him.  The angered Alpha had a strong protective aura around him, his scent almost smothering Corrin.   _ **"Stay the hell away from him."**_ Takumi growled, releasing Corrin as he fell to the ground with a cough and a thud.  The silver haired male glared at the coughing dragon cross breed, muttering before he turned and left.

 

_**"He's mine."** _

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo's stubbornness gets in the way of any help he could get with his coming heat, and two alphas wanting to go after him aren't helping the situation at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut in this chapter!! No LeoKumi/CorLeo smut yet, sadly, just some masturbation smut. Rated M/E for masturbation smut ! Apologies for any grammar mistakes/typos.

The loud and constant  _tap tap tap_ ping noise seemed to cling to the hallway walls as the silver haired archer stood outside of his bedroom door way.  He had stormed off after having a fit of possessive aggression, and he couldn't even bring himself to go into his room to rage in silence.  Takumi let out a soft sigh as he slowly turned and touched the door knob, turning it and glancing inside the dark room before slipping inside and setting his Fujin Yumi down.

 

"What's wrong with me.."  He muttered to himself as he sat down on the floor, his hand gently running through his long hair before he nearly screamed and fell backwards when a high-pitched and annoyingly familiar voice startled him.  Tumbling back, Takumi groaned as he laid back on the floor, the voice laughing at him briefly.  "Sorry!"  The girl, who seemed to be the Nohrian princess Elise, laughed as she hopped off of Takumi's bed and skipped over to him.  

 

"What do you want?"  He grumbled, covering his face with his hands as he bit back a 'Nohrian scum' insult he had almost said to the young princess.  He wasn't really in the mood to deal with her.  "I saw you coming back from Leo's room.."  The girl said in a quieter tone, looking down at the prince as he moved his hands away from his face to glance up at her, pigtails in her hands and an unknown expression on her face.  Takumi remained quiet briefly, his Alpha aura flaring and making the Beta princess tremble slightly, her hands gently touching the staff she held with her.  "What."  The Hoshidan practically growled out as he sat up, his possessiveness coming back at the mention of the Omega prince.  

 

"I was wondering.."  She said quietly, looking away from the Alpha prince before fighting her instincts to run far away from him at this point before looking into his dull brown eyes and taking a deep breath.  "Please, will you help my big brother?"  

 

\-  -  -

 

It had been hours, days, weeks since the hell of a heat had started for Leo.  Well, at least that's what it seemed like to him.  In truth, his heat hadn't gone on for more than a day or so at most, the intensity dragging on and making it pure suffering for the newly presented Omega.  Sweat gathered on his forehead and dropped down his pale skin, his casual shirt and pants seeming to cling to his hot body like an uncomfortable second skin.  He needed relief, he craved it, yet his pride kept him from doing anything.   _"Leo, darling..  You need to consider.."  "Excuse me, Lord Leo?  It's not my place to say, but..."  "My Lord, you really should.."  "Enough with the foolishness, it's time for you to.."_

 

The words he had heard since the miserable and shameful heat started echoed in his mind, words from his elder sister, the ice tribe maid, his retainer, and even his elder brother.  Each time, he wouldn't even bother to speak as they had spoken to him through the closed door of his bedroom chamber.  He refused to let anyone in, and if they tried to get in, they would be met with a harsh whip or a branch or a vine from Brynhildr.  His magic power faded with his growing heat, but his anger and pride kept it going enough to cause harm to anyone that disturbed him.

 

The painful pins and needles in his abdomen had soon turned into waves and periods of what seemed and felt like pure punches to the gut of pain and sexual desire.  He had felt desire and lust before, mostly in his early developing years, but  **never** anything as intense or shameful as this.  Snapping out of his thoughts, Leo turned his head to the side against the bed frame, letting out a shaky exhale as his hips twitched, his hazel gaze shifting down to look at his lower regions.  Maybe, just maybe, if nobody knew..

 

A delicate yet deadly hand snaked down his own body, trailing over his flat stomach as a shiver ran down his spine, his hand tugging at the hem of his pants and dragging the fabric down, his underclothing not being present.  "What a wonderful change of events at a time to not have any small clothes."  Leo grumbled to himself sarcastically, a shaky breath moving past his lips as his slender finger trailed along his growing erection.  "How shameful."  He muttered to no one but himself, the thought of having been becoming aroused very easily during this time denting his pride.

 

What was also unusual was his increase in not being able to control his thoughts, mostly sexual thoughts.  Shutting his eyes and gripping his growing member, a shudder ran through his aching body as his other hand trailed down past his other occupied hand.  Opening his eyes when he felt dampness against his other hand, his cheeks burned bright pink in embarrassment as his fingers coated in the damp self lubrication he had received from his rear end.  "Revolting.." Leo brought his shirt up to his mouth to bite, his grumpy words being muffled by the fabric as his hand began to pump his erection.

 

A soft pant left his mouth as his hand gained speed, his fingers lingering over the lubricated entrance to where he had wanted everything the most and felt the most desire, swallowing his pride enough to insert a finger and let out a strangled moan at the sensation.  The slender digit had slid in rather quickly and easily, Leo mentally scolding himself and cringing at the quiet squishing noise it made as it entered.  Although he wasn't fully in heat yet, which he just wanted it to come and get it over with,  _without any help from Alphas_ his body was still quite prepared to take what seemed like anything at the moment.

 

Even with a finger slowly moving inside of him and a hand pumping against his throbbing member, Leo still felt empty as a second finger slid in next to the first.  "Dammit.."  He gasped out as his fingers thrust into his clinging entrance, the damp muscle clenching around the digits.  Even when it had seemed like hours, Leo still couldn't be satisfied enough to have any pleasure, or reach orgasm.  It had just seemed like it frustrated his mind and body even more, his hands prying away from his body slowly as they tiredly collapsed by his side.  Closing his eyes, Leo's vision darkened, his daydreams coming back to haunt him like nightmares.

 

_Someone, a strong male Alpha, hovered over him as his body trembled in excitement and pleasure.  He was finally, finally getting what he craved, tears pricking at his eyes as he wrapped his fragile arms and legs around the dominant one.  "Tak-umi,"  Leo moaned out, voice cracking as he gave into the pleasure and let the Alpha give him what he so desired.  He needed it, and he was getting it all.._

 

Leo's eyes snapped open, the hazel gaze widening as he stared at the ceiling, really wondering if he had fantasized about giving into his friend, Takumi.  Were they even friends?  Leo had begun to question nearly everything after his heat started.  He had grown fond of Takumi over the time they had spent together, but never in his wildest dreams (or most sexual) would he ever think he would fantasize about..   **"that"** with his friend.  But now, the more he thought about it, the more he seemed to want it..  And Gods, he wanted it badly.  

 

Shifting and turning over onto his stomach, his arousal still clearly there and rubbing uncomfortably on the sheets, Leo buried his face into a pillow as tears of shame, guilt and stress began to prick at his eyes, everything that had happened recently flooding back to him as he finally tried to drift off into a semi-peaceful sleep.   **"I'm just another useless Omega.."**

 

\-  -  -

 

Elsewhere, Elise had nearly tackled Takumi to the ground in a hug when he had agreed to help Leo.  If it had been about anyone else than Leo, Takumi would have shot them down with an insult along the lines of "Nohrian scum" and stormed away in a fit.  But, whatever had made him surprisingly say yes made Elise very happy.  Jumping up and down briefly, she started to chatter about something Takumi didn't bother to listen to before nearly dragging him down the hall towards her brothers room.  Along the way, Takumi and Elise had both spotted Corrin alongside Camilla, a visible bruise wrapping around his neck he refused to speak about to her even if she begged.  Corrin seemed to flinch when they walked past, a small smirk creeping onto Takumi's face as Camilla had been distracted by something else before asking Corrin if she needed to take an axe to anyone anytime soon.  As the Alpha and Beta walked to Leo's room, Elise gently tugged on his sleeve, gaining his attention.  "Aren't you worried about Corrin?"  She asked quietly, looking back at her adopted brother.  "He wants Leo...  It's obvious."  Elise muttered, looking back up at the archer.  "I'm not."  He replied simply, the girl nodding slowly before running on ahead, a chuckle leaving his lips as he glanced back at Corrin.  

 

"Because we both know he's mine." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go! Hope you enjoyed, sorry for any grammar mistakes or if it was short or OOC, I've been busy and I wrote this half asleep in a hurry. Tried not to make the ending seem so creepy, but eeeeh. Smut will be in the next chapter likely ! 


	5. notice

hello my wonderful readers!

I have an announcement to make.

Sadly, this story will be put on hiatus. I've been really really busy with family and school life that I haven't been able to write, and I've just recently moved, so there's no WiFi for me to be able to get onto my laptop to write more chapters for this story.. (;﹏;) I've also been having a fit of writers block, I can't seem to figure out where I want this story to go like I did once I started it. I'm already quite sad I couldn't get to update this for a month, but I hope my readers can wait a bit longer until I can hopefully figure out what to do and when. ╥﹏╥

Again, sorry for the wait and thank you for reading the announcement! I hope you understand!

ヾ(・ω・ｏ) bye-bye!


	6. Chapter 6

hello wonderful readers!  [(´・ω・`)](http://www.japaneseemoticons.org/)  Storm here, and I had another announcement, (sadly, not a chapter) 

 

I've gotten back to writing again!  Although, it may not be for bite me..  o(╥﹏╥)o  I am sadly sorry to say I have lost nearly all motivation to continue this story with my writer's block..  Although I've been busy, I recently got a new laptop to replace the one I had broken during my haitus, and hopefully now I can write!

 

I've recently gotten an idea for a new story featuring the omegaverse and the fire emblem characters!  It will be like this story in a way and will involve alpha!takumi and omega!leo.  I hope you all will enjoy it once I decide to post it.  Thank you so much for all of the support I've gotten throughout this whole thing. [(^‿^v)](https://www.google.com/url?sa=t&source=web&rct=j&url=http://kawaiiface.net/&ved=0ahUKEwj17YrQ167SAhVBRCYKHVUvD4QQFggpMAc&usg=AFQjCNHLp3dAjjXa1edGDhlircdarL19NA)


End file.
